The Emporeres Tenchi
by Silver Dragon3
Summary: Okay the Prolouge is a little wierd but it will get better with the upcoming chapters


The Emperors Tenshi  
Prolouge  
  
A vast expanse of nothingness. Inky black solitude. A sudden supernova blaze of light. Twinkling silvery laughter. The nothingness is grace by twinkling silver stars A million dazzling jewels that expand the far recesses of the void. Twinkling, shimmering, enchanting. A soft enchanting melody fills the cosmos. A song of life, love, happiness, death, hate, and sadness. The stars are the ones from which the melody comes from. The inky blackness is no longer. Light has changed it all. But where there is light there must also be dark. Everything has an opposite. Light and dark: Good and evil: Love and hate: Order and chaos: Hope and despair; Peace and war.  
The melody changes. Warning of a war to come. The war against darkness and chaos. Of all things contrary to the light. A brief warning that would be lost in the expanse of space and time. Again the blazing flash of silvery light. A birds eye view of a raging battle. On one side nothing but blackness  
On the other an angel. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Pearl white wings and silk dress. She was standing defiant holding a sword of crystal white.  
The blackness coalesced into a form of the complete opposite of the angel. Black hair. Black eyes. Midnight black bat wings scantily clad in black leather. She was holding a sword of obsidian black. Darkness made the first move. The clanging of swords. The battle had begun. Between light and darkness. For control of the universe. A never-ending cycle. They were always to fight. For without darkness there is no light. No hope. No love. With out hate who would know the meaning of love. With out despair hope would have no meaning. The fight was almost over. Both the warriors were in bad shape the angel of light more so than the angel of darkness.  
Two blood soaked swords. One white. The other black. Determined blue eyes.  
A silvery flash of light. Screams of pain and anguish. Then nothing. Silence.  
The stars were quiet, unsure, hesitant. What happened to their warrior of light? A sad mournful melody wailed up from the stars. Wait  
The sound of someone softly crying can be heard. The angel is mangled and broken. Her dress is all torn and bloodied. One wing was broken lying useless from her shoulder. Bloody gashes marred her body and one of her arms was hanging at a awkward position. Her other hand was still holding the sword of crystal. The darkness has been defeated for now. The stars sung happily the light had won. The angel still sobbed in agony and despair. In a way it was a stand still for there was nothing left of the angels world. Just a great expanse of nothingness. Her home was destroyed. The stars cry out to her. Sing to her of a new life she could have. Happiness. Love. A new world where she could have a second chance. She thinks then gives a brief nod of agreement. A bright flash of light and the angel is gone. Blazing red eyes appear followed by evil maniacal laughter.   
Some where far away a young emperor wakes up from a horrible dream.  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
*looks from behind a fortified desk* *takes out megaphone* I know you have all been waiting for my other chapter to my untitled story well sorry but I don't have the next chapter done. What can I say I'm a slacker? Anyway....I had this idea for a while and I just decided to type it. I know not much has happened here but the next chapters... "if you even write the next chapter" someone shouts out. *points to reader* Shut up I know where you live *dodges flying fruit* Aww come on people I have a serious medical condition ok. "Ya well what's it called" *grins* It's called procrastination. Eeep *scrambles under desk* Like I was saying before the next chapter is going to have more action *glares at readers* If your really nice I might actually get it out earlier *hears scoffs of laughter* *huffs in agitation* Well if your gonna be that way I'm gonna leave and exit stage *turns left* right. Huh where's the exit. Omygod I stuck in a room of rampaging readers *frantically looks around room* Where is it? *turns around* Oh well there it is @_@! I guess I don't know my left from my right. Well bye *walks out door* *rushes back into room* Don't forget to review. Ja ne.  
  



End file.
